


Food For the Soul

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon scum, F/M, Little bit of angst, Reader Insert, Sad Reader, Sweet Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: It was always hard when you couldn't save someone. Thankfully Dean was always there to help you through the rough patches.





	

"Where there's life, there's hope, and need of vittles." Dean announced suddenly before shoving the entire slice of pizza into his mouth, turning his serious and comforting talk into something silly and outrageous, exactly what you had needed.

An hour earlier:

"No!" You screamed, watching as the Demon grabbed the little girl's neck, snapping it sharply without warning. You heard the distinct crack of her vertebrae before he let go of her and she fell lifeless to the ground. Her blue eyes stared up at you, still full of pain and fear, and it broke your heart that you weren't able to help her. Looking up at you, the Demon's eyes were nothing but black pools of hatred and evil. His lip was curled in an evil smile, before he pursed his lips together in a creepy semblance of a kiss.

"Wasn't that fun?" He asked, before taking a step forward, across the littered floor of the abandoned hospital. Stalking would have been the better word for it. His steps long and sure, his smile never leaving his face as he moved towards you. Your heart breaking for the girl you couldn't save, you tried to stay calm and collected, wanting nothing more than to ram your borrowed Demon killing blade into his heart, watching as he flickered orange as he died. 

"No, it wasn't, you bastard. I wish I could give you a slow, painful death. Guess I'll just have to be satisfied with stabbing this into your heart instead." You growled back at him, showing him the gleaming blade of your knife, holding it steady in your hand.

Without a warning he raced towards you, and you crouched, getting ready for the attack. Before you could so much as move your little finger, Dean swooped in from behind, using an angel blade, stabbing the Demon in the back. His face was full of rage and fury, his motions propelling the Demon forward until he was right in front of you. You weren't sure if you were grateful that Dean had killed the Demon, or pissed that he hadn't given you a chance to take out your frustration by killing the Demon yourself.

Dropping the Demon onto the ground without a care, he turned his attention to you. "Come on! Sam's got the Impala ready outside. We need to get out of here before the cops show up!" He exclaimed, grabbing your arm and pulling you away from the girl's dead body, out of the abandoned hospital and to the Impala rumbling idly at the fence. Sam was sitting behind the steering wheel, a rare occurrence, and Dean didn't even argue, or make him scoot over. Falling into the passenger seat, he waited until you were safely in the backseat before he slammed his hand against the dash. "Go Sammy!" He yelled, and Sam gunned the Impala, the tires peeling out in his haste to get away. As the distance grew between you and the hospital, you could hear the sound of sirens as the cops finally showed up.

It was then the emotions hit you. The fact that you had let that poor, little girl die. She hadn't deserved to die, not alone and scared, and definitely not in a place like that. She deserved to be with her family, growing up happy and loved. A single tear slipped down your cheek as you silently berated yourself for not doing your job. For not saving people like you had promised your Dad you would do on his deathbed, carrying on in his stead. 

Sniffling back another tear, you tried to stay quiet, not wanting to let Sam and Dean know how upset you were by the hunt. Especially Dean. He was always looking out for you, making sure you were okay, and you didn't want him having to try to come up with a way to take the blame off of you. As you took deep, steadying breaths, you didn't notice the look Dean sent your way through the rear view mirror, or the way his jaw clenched when he realized how upset you actually were and how much you were trying to hide it.

Soon Sam was pulling the Impala in a parking spot right in front of the room. It was another paint peeling, stained carpet dump of a hotel. You should be used to it by now, but just once you wouldn't mind staying somewhere a little nicer. A little cleaner. Where you didn't have to worry about cockroaches in the shower, or your neighbors being so noisy you couldn't get any sleep. Without saying a word, Sam climbed out of the driver's seat, heading straight for the room and unlocking it. Dean stayed in the front seat, waiting for you. Waiting to see if you needed someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on. 

"I'm thinking pizza for dinner." You announced, forcing your voice to remain normal. The adrenaline from the hunt was long gone, leaving you sore and stiff. In it's place was a type of weariness, bone deep, something that even a good night's sleep couldn't cure. Dean stood in front of you, silently assessing you before turning and entering the door Sam left open. Taking one more deep breath, trying to keep the tears at bay, you stepped into the room, shutting the door softly behind you.

Sam had already locked himself into the bathroom, no doubt stripping out of the grimy clothes and hopping into the shower. Dean was on the phone, already ordering the pizza you had suggested, gently smiling at you as you grabbed a beer from the fridge, settling down on the couch and closing your eyes. 

Soon enough you felt the couch dip and an arm brush against yours before Dean spoke. "Pizza should be here in about ten minutes. Want to watch a movie or something?" He asked you, and you just shrugged, never opening your eyes.

Sighing, he grabbed the remote, turning on some senseless comedy, settling his feet on the coffee table in front of him. Finally opening your eyes, you started watching the slap stick comedy in front of you as you heard Sam fumbling around the room. "I'll be back in a while." Sam announced from behind you. "I've got to return these books to the local library before we leave."

"Sure." Dean teased. "I know you just want to go see if that hot librarian is still working. Do yourself a favor, and get her number."

"Shut up Dean." Sam sassed back before shutting the door behind him, leaving the two of you alone. You normally didn't mind being alone with Dean, since the two of you were in a relationship, but right now you just wanted to wallow in your misery by yourself, without any witnesses. 

Waiting for Dean to start talking, to ask what was wrong, and come up with all sorts of reasons why you shouldn't be feeling guilty, it came as a surprise when he stayed quiet. Sitting beside you, his shoulder touching yours, he watched the movie, chuckling at some of the scenes, but not bringing up what happened at the hospital.

Even after the pizza had been delivered, and a new movie was on TV, he gave you your silence, just offering his presence as comfort. It was after the second beer, and the third slice of pizza you finally felt yourself relaxed enough to be able to open up to him, to let him know what was weighing so heavily on your mind. "I should have been able to save her. That's my job, and I couldn't even do it. What type of hunter am I?" You admitted, staring down at what was left of your pizza before dropping it back on the plate.

"Y/N." Dean sighed, and you waited for the lecture to come. "We all feel like that, at one time or another. It's a part of our job. Our job is hard, and most of the time it sucks. We want to save everyone, and we usually do a pretty damn good job of it. But there are times we can't. And even though it hurts like hell, and we feel depressed for a day or two, we need to remember this. We've saved more lives than we lost, and there's hope in that." 

"I know. And you're right. It's just. She was a little girl, and that's hard to wrap my mind around." You answered him, and he gently nudged your shoulder.

"It was my fault too. I was your backup. I should have gotten there faster, and maybe we could have saved her then. So see, we are both beating ourselves up over it. But we just need to realize that there will always be another person, another little girl for us to save next time." He admitted.

"And until then we can drown our sorrows in pizza and beer, hoping we can save the next group of victims." You said, feeling a little better with his pep talk. 

"Where there's life, there's hope, and need of vittles." Dean announced suddenly, before shoving the entire slice of pizza into his mouth, turning his serious and comforting talk into something silly and outrageous, exactly what you had needed. 

"Are you seriously quoting Lord of the Rings to me right now?" You asked him incredulously, watching as a slice of pepperoni dangled from between his lips.

His mouth full and a smile on his face he answered you, looking like a chipmunk. "Damn right I am. You were the one who made me sit through all of the movies. Twice. Once when you were sick and I was feeling sorry for you." He shot back, his words muffled.

"Hey, you love them and you know it." You retorted back, your sad mood forgotten in your silly argument with Dean. 

"I really did. Especially when I found out a hobbit was named Sam. The irony kills me!" He chuckled, agreeing with you. "But do you know what I loved more? It was watching them with you."

"Aww. How cute. Dean Winchester being sweet. This is such a chick flick moment." You teased back as he threw the crust of his pizza at you.

"And if you tell Sam I swear I'll..." He started saying, but you shut him up by quickly pressing your lips to his, relishing in the moment, knowing he was right. When there is life, there is hope, and there is always Dean and pizza to fall back on when things don't go as planned.


End file.
